


Fuck you

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, Cheating, Elevator Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles catches Derek cheating on him with Jennifer, he runs to Peter for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> Jennifer being the bitch she is , is slightly controlling Derek with her womenly wiles.  
> And this is another plot bunny , sucks but meh , trying to get rid of writers block so yeah

Why hadn't he answered his phone? Or any of his ten texts? He didn’t want to seem clingy but they did just have a close call with the Alpha's. Stiles was worried for the sour-wolf. 

 

He made me feel important , he made me trust him , he knew just what to say or do to make me fall so hard for him. That's what made it hurt even more when he walk into Derek's apartment to see him with his English teacher, fucking her relentlessly into the bed. The wolf knew he was there, even made eye contact with him but did or said nothing,just watched the tears stream down the boy's face before he ran out. 

 

 

Stiles ran straight into the chest of Peter whilst he was running away from his worse nightmare as he was blinded by the tears. 

 

“Hey , little one , what's wrong?” Peter questioned ,grasping the boy's shoulders gently. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that he enjoyed seeing the tears slowly falling down his pure porcelain face. Stiles didn’t want to explain he just wanted a distraction. To forget what he had just seen. 

 

Peter. He'd be a good and **bad** distraction. The older Hale was not a intellectual decision , it wasn’t even much of a decision, he just wanted to get back at Derek at Peter was too fucking hot for a zombie wolf. 

 

Stiles crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, wrapping his hand around Peter's neck so he wouldn’t move away. Not that he would. Peter was surprised that Derek or any one else had not fucked him yet, he was irresistible from his bee stung lips to his perfectly structured feet. Stiles drags the older man into the elevator he had just ran out of. Stiles slid his hands up Peter's v neck slipping it off afterwards as he threw his plaid shirt off into the corner of the metal elevator. He then jumped onto Peter without warning wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his shoulder,Peter automatically squeezed the boy's ass and captured his mouth again . 

 

They gasped for breathe, smirking at each other as Stiles licked the corner of Peter's mouth. Stiles loses his focus for a moment, his head lolling back, eyes closed as Peter licks and nips at his jugular vein,sucking on his Adam’s apple. Peter grinds his hips against the front of Stiles' shorts,rubbing at the bulge there. Stiles withdraws and begins to work on both of their belt buckles and trousers. The older wolf hooked his fingers under Stiles' boxers discarded them in seconds. 

 

Then he surges forward, pinning Stiles to the wall so forcefully that the elevator car shudders . Slowly, languidly, Stiles lowers himself onto Peter, inch by inch, until he’s seated flush against him. The angle was awkward and uncomfortable especially for his first time but he didn’t care he just wanted to get back at Derek. 

 

It was slow and gentle to begin with until Peter knew Stiles was more comfortable and then it became more primal, a faster pace and Peter not caring if he hurt the boy, especially revelling of the loud noises Stiles made. 

 

“Fuck,Peter” 

 

He strokes Stiles quickly and speeds up his thrusts. Stiles bounces against him. Their chests press together, slick with sweat. Peter clutches his hips tighter,bruising them and causing the skin to break, changing the rhythm to move as fast as he can, and then he shudders and bites into the boy's shoulder with his fangs to silence his orgasm. A few moments later Stiles came over his stomach and Peter's. Peter's name echoed throughout the elevator shaft. The ex-alpha knew that his nephew heard because he could here him growling. 

 

 


End file.
